


A Matter of Slime or Death

by Waterfall



Series: Who Took My Mutant [1]
Category: Doctor Who, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy to be a mutant genius when you're dealing with an alien computer virus. Thankfully, Kitty's about to get some help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Slime or Death

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Matter of Slime or Death  
>  **Series:** Who Took My Mutant  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who/X-Men  
>  **Characters:** The Eleventh Doctor (Not quite [girl!Doctor](http://community.livejournal.com/girl_doctor/profile)), Kitty Pryde, and Scott Summers  
>  **Word count:** 842  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Prompt:** #006 - Hours  
>  **My crossovers 100 LJ table:** [Can be found here](http://waterfall8484.livejournal.com/99356.html).  
>  **Disclaimer:** Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and the X-Men belong to Marvel Comics.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Also inspired by the prompt "computer virus" from the lovely moon_very_thin over at LJ. The first of a series, apparently. It's a standalone fic, though.

The virus was too clever to actually show a visual countdown on the computer screen full of code, but Kitty could hear a clock ticking loudly in her head. She'd managed to keep the dratted thing at bay all through the night, and now there were only a few hours left until she'd lose the battle for good.  
"Once it reaches Cerebro I won't be able to stop it," she told Cyclops. "And if it does... I don't think _anyone_ will be able to."  
"You're right, Kitty Pryde."  
The unfamiliar voice startled them both. Cyclops whirled to face the door, hand on his visor. Kitty would have liked to do the same, but a new assault from the virus prevented her from doing anything more than throw a few quick glances at the tall, unfamiliar woman in the doorway.  
"What do you mean?" Cyclops asked. "Who are you?"  
The woman grinned.  
"I'm the only one who can stop that virus – and, incidentally, save the world from utter destruction yet again."  
She almost skipped past a stunned Cyclops, stopping to bend down next to Kitty and look past the screen. "Oooh, that's clever! You're quite the genius, aren't you?"  
"So I've been told," Kitty replied distractedly as she kept typing, and the woman nodded vigorously. Then she pulled out something that looked a silver-coloured pen, and started working on the computer's interior.  
"I'm afraid that's not enough in this case. You see, this virus infects the computer physically as well as digitally." There was a spark, a bang, and a small explosion of purple slime. "Like that. Eww!"  
Wiping the slime off her fingers, she pulled a strangely-shaped box out of her skirt pocket, and went back to work.  
"Now wait a minute!" Cyclops had shaken off his confusion, and was back to being suspicious.   
"Oh, sorry." The woman turned to him and extended her hand. "I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you!"  
He looked down, then up at her face, making no attempt to shake the outstretched hand that was still partly covered with slime.  
"And why–"  
"Are you still asking questions? Make yourself useful instead – go and tell Charles that I'm here."  
Their standoff was broken as Kitty let out a yelp.  
"You'd better hurry, whatever it is you're doing, 'cause we're talking minutes now, not hours!"  
With an exclamation in some language that Kitty didn't know, the Doctor dived back into the computer.  
"All right, now isolate the system from the main network!"  
"Already did that," Kitty answered, working frantically to buy them a little more time.  
"Wonderful!"  
The Doctor reemerged, quite a bit more purple than when she'd entered the room and _sans_ strangely-shaped object. In dismay Kitty watched the virus eat its way through the last of her defences and continue on towards Cerebro.  
"You'd better do something _now_ , Doctor!"  
With a flick of her silver pen the Doctor activated something inside the computer. There was an inrush of air, a loud whirring sound, and then a much bigger explosion.

~*~

  
"And how is blowing up our computer going to stop the virus?" Cyclops asked sarcastically, after having wiped the slime from his mouth. The Doctor pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and did the same, wringing it thoroughly before starting on Kitty's face.  
"Oh, that was just the excess energy being expelled from the Grac'tar container."  
"The box?" Kitty asked her.  
"Yup! I knew you were clever." She grinned again, the grin turning into a grimace as a bit of slime slid down her neck and underneath her sweater. "The virus is trapped inside the container, and its slimy, physical manifestation is rendered completely harmless – although utterly disgusting. It doesn't taste very good either," she added as an afterthought. Cyclops stared at her, then shook his head.  
"You know what? I _really_ don't want to know." He turned around and started moving towards the door. "If you really are an acquaintance of Professor Xavier, he'll want to see you."  
"Oh, good," the Doctor exclaimed, patting her hair with her now-purple handkerchief. "Could I trouble you for a shower and a change of clothes first? You don't want to get this stuff on your carpets – it'll never come out."  
Kitty looked at the two of them; the Doctor fussing with her hair and Cyclops standing by the door, clutching his head as if he was getting a headache. They were both covered with slime, and so was she, the floor, the walls, and even the ceiling. It was suddenly too much, and she started to giggle. After giving her hair one last pat the Doctor joined in, and pretty soon they were laughing out loud, gasping for breath and leaning on each other like giddy schoolgirls. Cyclops rolled his eyes – Kitty couldn't see it but she just _knew_ that was what he was doing – and left to find the Professor. As he left, she was sure she could hear him chuckling under his breath. 


End file.
